leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
|Next = Future Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. An entry that has been struck-through is a change that has been reverted during the current cycle or a change that did not go live from the previous cycle. These changes may return at a later date, but will be removed from this article if they have not been seen for one whole cycle. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * General ** (game files only) * Inquisitor ** ( ) ** ( ) * Marauder ** ( ) ** ( ) * Valentine's 2015 ** ( ) ** ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added: ProfileIcon775 Sweetheart Tibbers.jpg|Sweetheart Tibbers PVP.net ;Nemesis Draft - Featured Game Mode *Just your standard 5v5 Draft Pick on Summoner's Rift... except each champion your team chooses is given to the enemy team, and vice versa. Just like a standard draft, the ban format is 1-1-1-1-1-1 and the pick format is 1-2-2-2-2-1, and there is a ~60 second trading/discussion period afterwards. Who do yo ban? Do you prevent the enemy team giving you the unpopular champions? Or the lowest win rate champions? Or do you ban champions you don't want to play? And who are you picking for the enemy team? ;Replay System * The Replay system has been pulled from the PBE, but it's still in development. ;Friends List * The hover-over tooltip for players has been updated. ;Social Networking integration *You can now link your Facebook account to your League of Legends account, allowing the client to recommend friends who also play League of Legends. League of Legends Champions ;Texture Rebalance Part 7 * - Classic, Deadly, Swamp Master, Karate and M.D. * - Infernal ; * ** In addition to enemies marked with , will now damage enemies within . ; * ** Tooltip now specifies that the actives now upgrades at 20 stacks. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to from . ** Health growth decreased to 70 from 77. ** Base mana regeneration decreased to from 9. ** Mana regeneration growth increased to from . ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Base movement speed increased to 330 from 325. Items * Now stores a charge every 60 seconds, up to 2 total. Upcoming :The following changes have been teased by Riot, but are not yet active on the PBE. ;Champion Update Schedule :Riot will no longer be issuing complimentary refunds on recent purchases that receive significant visual or gameplay changes. Instead, they are now disclosing which champions are set to receive significant changes and are advising players to reconsider their purchases Champion update schedule. * - Visual and gameplay update ; :ricklessabandon posted a draft of changes Katarina would be receiving soon on the PBE via his Twitter accountRiot Ricklessabandon showcase Katarina's experimental changes. * Stats ** Base attack speed reduced to from . ** Attack speed growth reduced to 2% from %. ** Basic attack's wind-up improved by ~46%. * ** No longer resets the cooldown of . ** Now removes the per-target cooldown of . * ** Dagger's damage reduced to from . ** Mark's damage increased to from . * ** Damage changed to % total AD}} from . * ** Damage removed. ** Damage reduction increased to % from 15% at all ranks. *** Fixed a bug that caused the duration to be 1 seconds, instead of . ** Cooldown increased to 15 at all ranks from . ** Now refunds 80% of Shunpo's cooldown if Katarina blinks to a champion that she hasn't Shunpo'd to in the last 9 seconds. This will trigger on both allied and enemy champions. ** Now resets Katarina's basic attack animation. ;Refer A Friend :Botting has become a serious issue for new players and it's largely the RAF program that enables it with it's massive IP/RP generation (which itself leads to real-world trading problem, as the referral-holder accounts are usually sold). At the moment, 70% of accounts with 10 or more friend referrals have made use of bots; and 99% of accounts with 100 or more referrals have made use of bots. The skin rewards are also becoming infeasible for players to obtain honestly - so we're overhauling the system. * Each friend who reaches level 10 will grant 1000 IP, up to 5 friends (with no rewards thereafter). * 3 referrals will award . * 5 referrals will award . * All players on the current system (25 referrals for Warwick and 50 for Twitch) will be upgraded automatically and rewards will be back-dated (i.e. if you already have 5 referrals you'll instantly get all rewards). ** Players on the original system will not be upgraded automatically (the one where you get a trip to Riot with tens of thousands of friend referrals). References cs:VPBE de:VPBE Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed